cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
WhedonLand
|connectedresources = }} WhedonLand is a small, developing, and established nation at 92 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of WhedonLand work diligently to produce Oil and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons WhedonLand will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within WhedonLand to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. WhedonLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. WhedonLand believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. WhedonLand will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Most Serene Republic of Whedonland is a huge, environmentally stunning nation, notable for its punitive income tax rates. Its compassionate, intelligent population has some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, love a good election, and the government gives them plenty of them. Universities tend to be full of students debating the merits of various civil and political rights, while businesses are tightly regulated and the wealthy viewed with suspicion. It is a very large, safe nation, notable for its devotion to social welfare. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begin, but it juggles the competing demands of Social Welfare, Healthcare, and Education. The average income tax rate is 54%, and even higher for the wealthy. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. A very small private sector is dominated by the Gambling industry. The people of Whedonland are renowned for their nihilistic attitudes, Members of Parliament operate under a PAYE scheme, and prime real estate is devoted to wind farms and solar energy generators. Eminent domain has been abolished, smoking is banned in public areas, 'unconventional' weaponry and guns have been banned, and the government pours millions of filthy lucres into rehabilitation programs annually. Heavy industry must go to expensive lengths to dispose of waste and avoid even more costly cleanup costs, voting is voluntary, the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting, and citizens are regularly found digging for treasure in their gardens. There's a shortage of swinging hot spots as land development grinds to a halt, punitive tariffs protect local industry, referenda can be called for any law at the request of at least one third of the voting population, and jails have become colloquially known as 'vampire houses'. The nation has opened its arms to an influx of refugees and postmen have been arrested in job lots for selling junk mail as home insulation. School children have twice-weekly sex education classes, bizarre-looking creatures called 'fairydogs' dominate wildlife preserves, and students are known to arrive at school in their pajamas and expensive lawyers are hired to defend citizens in court for public urination charges against their pets. Cheese has become the new icon of political dissent, a National Academy regulates grammar and usage, a ban on unsolicited cold calling in all forms is in effect, and reporters often lose their jobs over fact-checking errors. The average commuter spends four hours a day driving to and from work, hundreds of thousands of convicts work as slaves in Whedonland's many privately-owned prisons, and the upper class have been throwing riots after hunting was recently banned. Leather clad individuals have been seen leading leashed individuals calling them master through town. Anti-government web sites are springing up, councils up and down the country wrangle over legal matters, corporations are forbidden from employing outside the nation, and libraries are now installed with Jacuzzis and mini-bars. Abortion is only legal in unusual circumstances, the wearing and manufacture of fur apparel is banned, a government program is underway to revitalize Whedonland's beaches, and genetic research is temporarily tied up in government red tape. Crime—especially youth-related—is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Whedonland's national animal is the fairy, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the filthy lucre.